Assymetrical Challenges
by geekheart
Summary: After a fierce battle with the Witch Claire they spend time relaxing, but what if some, Unexpected things happen. ona. Mainly because I need Crona to be Female otherwise he would be Male.
1. The losing battle

"Damm this is one tough chick," Soul said. They were battling the witch Claire and she was not giving up. Not even with Kid, Liz and Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka and Soul, and Crona. "Kid!" Liz shouted. He had been hit with one of Claire's deadliest attacks. Liz and Patty, now in human form, were trying to wake him. "Liz, we need you," Maka said. "Patty?" "Right." Just as they were about to head back into battle an large explosion erupted knocking everyone unconscious with severe injuries.

*in the death room*

"Sid, I need you, Spirit, Stein, and anyone who is available to help them," Lord Death said in a rush. "On it," Sid replied running off to look for the others.

"It looks like she's gone," Spirit announced looking around. "We, still have to help the children, Kid especially," Stein warned, "Let's get them to the infirmary."

"How are they?" Death asked. "Alive but severely injured it may take a couple of days for them to wake up," Stein reported. "And Kid?" "He'll make it, he should wake up with the others." "Good."

Kid was the first to wake up. He looked around confused then remembered what had happened. He looked down noticing he was holding Crona's hand, he must have grabbed it in his sleep. He glanced at his sleeping girlfriend, she was doing well he gazed at her for a while when he was interrupted, "Hey kid, I see your up too," The voice belonged to Maka. "What happened?" Soul asked. Before long the others were up too. "Hey, I see everyone's up," Stein said walking in. "I'm surprised Kid was up first considering he took that sword to the side. Kid looked down and noticed a bandage had been wrapped as symmetrically as Stein was able (probably to have Kid avoid a tantrum). "Well I should be able to let you go as soon as I make sure you're fine.

**Well that was my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy. I know it's not the best but hey, It's enjoyment. I for one enjoy fanfic, even if it is crappy. R&R I could use feedback.**


	2. The after battle

"Okay, your all ready to go," Stein said, "Make sure to check up with me every week until you're fully healed. "Hey now that were all better why don't you guys come over? We can watch movies and then the girls can stay over, Soul can stay at Black Star's," Maka said. "Sound great, I could use a little excitement," Tsubaki replied. "Sounds like a plan to me, what about you guys?" Soul asked. "Yeah," they all responded. "Don't get too excited," Stein said, "I mean it." They were all relaxing at Maka's house watching a movie, Tsubaki was sitting on the couch with Maka and Liz, Patti, Soul, and Black star were sprawled out on the floor and kid and Crona were sitting on the love seat. During the movie Crona would inch closer to Kid until she was curled up in his lap asleep. It was late by time the movie was over and so they started to go home. Liz, Tsubaki, and Patti were spending the night with Maka, Soul was going to crash at Black Star's leaving Kid and Crona to walk home by themselves. As they entered their home Kid pulled Crona into his room locking the door. He pulled her into a kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. She laced her fingers around his neck pulling him in closer, He pulled her onto the bed with him slowly pulling off her dress. She started to strip him, then she hesitated. "Are you sure we're ready yet? We've only been dating for two months and," she was cut off by Kid kissing her. "I'm sure," He replied before carrying on with their night. It was noon before the girls had gotten home. Liz quietly snuck to Kids room, she peeked in then giggled as she shut the door. "I have to tell Maka," she thought. She ran to her room to call Maka. "You won't believe what I found when I got home," She said to the other girl. "What?" "Kid and Crona sleeping together, and after we were told to not get excited." "I guess someone didn't listen, wait till I tell Soul." "Wait, we don't want them finding out, we should just keep this a secret between the two of us." "Right. This is great! I just hope nothing… Happens." "Got to go, they're waking up." "Bye." "Bye." Liz walked out of the room, "Oh, hi Kid, I see your awake, have fun last night?" Her face was all innocence. "Nothing much we pretty much just went to bed afterwards," Kid responded. "Oh, okay. I was just about to make breakfast," She said. "Sounds great." Liz turned away and walked down the stairs she couldn't help but giggle, Kid and Crona, _sleeping together,_ She was just surprised Ragnarok didn't interfere. "I'm sure they will tell us soon suppose something did happen. That would be a sight to see," She thought to herself while continuing to make breakfast. She couldn't look at the couple for a few weeks while they kissed or show affection for fear she might start laughing.


	3. Surprise!

*Time Jump of a few months*

At Kid's house

"K-k-kid?" Crona asked timidly. She slowly walked forward. He looked up from his book, "Yes?" "I have something to tell you," She said. "Me too," He patted the seat beside him. She sat down. "You first he said." "Well I went to the doctor today," She responded, "and. Well. I'm, pre-pre-pregnant." He was shocked he tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. "I knew it, I knew you would hate me, it was a mistake, I'll fix this," she started to walk out of the room. He grabbed he wrist, "Wait, I haven't told you what I wanted to tell you," He said, she sat back down. "Crona, what I wanted to tell, or ask you is, will you marry me?" He looked at her, "I want this I want the child, Crona I, I love you." She looked at him before answering with, "I-I Love you too Kid, and yes I will marry you." She laid down on his chest. "How far are you?" He asked. "Nygus said three and a half months," She replied. "When are we going to tell the others?" "I guess we can tell them tomorrow, but right now I just want to sleep, Ragnarok has been annoying me all day." "I'll call them and invite them over for tomorrow." "Okay." Kid called Maka and Soul's house then Tsubaki and Black Star's telling them all the same thing, "Met at my house tomorrow at eight, we have something to tell you."

The next day at eight they all arrived on time wondering what it was Kid and Crona had to tell them, Liz and Patty were there too. "We're all here," Maka said, "so, what did you want to tell us?" Crona shrunk down and clung to Kid. Soul looked confused but just figured it was Crona being Crona. "Well Crona," Kid stopped just as Crona fled from the room. "What's her deal?" Black Star wondered. "She's just nervous," Kid said looking where Crona had fled. "So what did you want to tell us?" Tsubaki asked with curiosity. "well," Kid started. "Hey we're not going to sit around here waiting for you to speak," Black Star said before being Maka chopped. "Well, were engaged and Crona well, Crona is… pregnant," Kid said finally. Everyone was silent for a moment before Soul asked, "Who's the father?" "Kid you idiot," Maka answered before Maka chopping him. "I better get Black Star home," Tsubaki said standing up and grabbing him. Maka did the same thing with Soul. "I better go check on Crona," Kid said standing up. He watched as Maka and Tsubaki drug their unconscious partners out the door. "Congratulations by the way," Tsubaki called before the door closed. Kid sighed before walking up the stairs to his and Crona's room. Crona was curled up in the corner when Kid walked in. "They hate me now don't they?" Crona sobbed. "No," Kid replied, "They're happy for us." He sat down beside her holding her until she fell asleep, he tucked her in bed before going downstairs. "When did you find out?" Liz asked. "A few weeks ago," He replied. "How far along is she?" "Four months." "oh, have you told your father?" Kid stopped walking, he turned around. "Shit." "When are you going to tell him?" "I guess now." Then he walked out.

"Father?" Kid called. "Yes Kid?" Lord death responded. "I have something to tell you, It's about Crona…" "Yes I heard about her pregnancy, I am happy for you take good care of her, you don't want anything to happen to the baby. Now go, shoo, I have work to do." "well that was easy" Kid thought as he was walking home. He noticed it was late when he got home and decided to check on Crona, she was still asleep when he peeked in. He slide into the bed beside her, smiling down at his beloved He curled up around her and went to sleep.

**So that was chapter three. How did you like it? I know I haven't mentioned Ragnarok much but he was kind of hard to work into the story, He will be in the story more in later chapters. The story will hopefully get better, don't expect perfection though from me I'm not the world's best writer after all. Hope you enjoyed that little surprise**

**-GeekHeart-**


	4. computer problems

My computer is being weird it has black spots on the screen so there is one corner I cannot see what is there. It may be a while till I update my story sorry for the inconvenience. If you have any useful advice on what to do with my laptop please let me know. Otherwise it may be after Christmas until I get a new one if this is how it's going to be (I was going to ask for a really cool tablet that I have my eye on, but I think a new laptop is more important) So It may be a while. Sorry, I wish it didn't happen but what can I do? So any tips I'm open for advice but I think the only option is to get a new one, hopefully a Google chrome, much better than the aspire one netbook I have now. So advice if you now a cheaper way to fix it, thanks. I won't stop writing though you may get five chapters on New Years who knows.

-GeekHeart-


End file.
